


exposed

by Fierysky



Series: FieryMay x MCU Kink Bingo! [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Hook-Up, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex in the Hell Charger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky
Summary: Daisy wants to hook up with the hot guy at her gym, Robbie Reyes. She doesn't plan for how Robbie makes her get exposed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soulofevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofevil/gifts).



> Thanks to @soulofevil for always encouraging my smut! I'm gonna make sure you get your wish list for Quakerider smut!
> 
> Written for the MCUKink Bingo, squares filled: B5 (vaginal sex) and I5 (cunnilingus)

Daisy Johnson, a personal trainer at Shield gym couldn’t keep her eyes off their newest member, a brooding mechanic named Robbie Reyes.

He rarely spoke and kept to himself, and when he did have someone train him it was with the owner, Nick Fury himself.

He must be something special, Daisy decided, as her gaze roamed his sweaty chest and taut muscles. Her eyes drifted to the bulge on the front of his sweatpants, and damn, if this is what his cock looked like normally, she wanted to see it engorged.

“If you’re done ogling Reyes, can you help me move these weights?” a voice interrupted. It was Ward, his smug tone matching his smug personality.

“I got off ten minutes ago.” Daisy didn’t even bother looking Ward’s way. “And no. I’m not done.”

And though he was across the gym at the heavy bag, Reyes glanced her way and smirked, like he guessed her thoughts.

Daisy smiled slowly, nodding her head in return as he began boxing again.

She didn’t want a relationship or even a date with him. Hell, she didn't even want a conversation. She wanted to see if he’d be as punishing on her body like he was on his when he worked out. She bit her lip as he continued to punch the heavy bag, his steps light, and his hands heavy.

She’d been fantasizing about him since he started ago. Should she make a move and ask him out? She wasn't shy or coy, and damn well didn’t shrink to make men feel better. Men like Ward who wanted her to be a damsel in distress, or Mr.Talbot, a Gulf War vet who thought she was a little lady.

Sighing, she decided to say 'yes' to a date with Lincoln Campbell, one of the regulars who’d been asking her out. Maybe the good doctor could scratch her itch.

* * *

 

Robbie scowled when he saw Daisy Johnson leaving with the tall blond doctor. He knew she was interested, he could feel her undressing him with her eyes, and the way her gaze lingered on his pants, he knew she wanted what was inside.

Ah well.

He shrugged it off as he laced up his boxing gloves. He wasn’t movie-star handsome or a big shot doctor with a fancy imported car,  just a mechanic from the hood with an attitude that needed an outlet. Why would Daisy turn down a Dr. Campbell for him?

But Robbie punched the bags a bit harder that evening, thinking about Daisy’s body and what she was letting Lincoln do with it.

* * *

 

Daisy liked Lincoln, she really did. He was a gentleman, had a nice body, and was attentive all evening. But he was as skittish as a virgin, and she wanted to fuck.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come in?” she asked him, again. He’d demurred earlier since he had an early shift at the hospital.

“I want to babe, but I can’t.” Lincoln leaned down and kissed her cheek. “Call you when I get off rotation?”

Daisy resisted the urge to roll her eyes. _She_ wanted to get off.

“Sure,” she smiled instead. “Call me.”

She watched his car drive off before walking into her apartment.

“Toy time it is then,” she sighed, as she locked the door and flicked on the lights.

But that night it wasn’t Lincoln in her thoughts when she got her vibrator and lube. It was Robbie’s smirk, as she fantasized he appeared and tossed her vibrator aside. He'd kiss her senseless before turning her over on his knee, then spank her ass for bringing another man home.

She orgasmed with the image of him fucking her hard and deep till she promised she belonged to him.

* * *

 

**Next day**

Robbie had made up his mind to ignore Daisy but he was failing epically.

He was supposed to be lifting weights but he’d been staring at her since he came in. She was toned and strong, and it was such a turn on. Right now, she was punching the heavy bag like it offended her, and her aggressive movements were making his cock alert.

Finally, she stopped, and with a glare, she stomped over to him.

“The hell are you looking at?” she growled. “You got something to say?”

Robbie’s lips parted. He and Daisy had never exchanged more than nods in passing and here she was up in his face, pissed off. His dick twitched and his heart raced, and though the gym was crowded, all the noise and chatter faded away.

“Looking at you,” Robbie answered, his eyes roving her figure, and lingering on her breasts. When their gazes met again, he raised an eyebrow. “You got a problem with that?”

“It’s fucking distracting.” Daisy stepped closer.

“You’ve been staring at me since I joined this gym.” He lazily dipped his gaze to her breasts again, and his jaw clenched at her pebbled nipples through her sports bra. “I was starting to think I had something you wanted.”  He waited for her response, now that the gauntlet was thrown.

“My shift ends at six,” Daisy said, holding his gaze. “Meet me out front at six thirty. No talking.” And with a dismissive look, she turned around and left.

Robbie smothered a laugh, watching her ass as she walked off.

* * *

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Daisy rushed to shower as soon as her shift ended, and excited, took her time preparing, taking care to shampoo her hair, and shave. She kept toiletries and casual clothes in a spare locker and showering, she blow dried her hair and put on a tiny sundress and strappy sandals that made her feel feminine.

“Let’s see what Reyes can offer,” she murmured, as she applied a swipe of tinted lip balm to add color, and a little eyeliner and mascara.

It wasn’t much but it would have to do, and she hoped he liked it. 

* * *

 

"Come on." Robbie tapped the wheel nervously as he looked at the time. Not only was Daisy late, but he just saw the blond doctor park his Audi sports car.  Didn’t Daisy leave with him yesterday? Robbie suddenly felt foolish. Maybe he misread Daisy, why would she want  _him_ , his car didn’t even have an AUX outlet. It couldn't be his personality for damn sure, his brother always called him uptight and boring.

Panic seized Robbie; were they inside Shield gym right now, talking and laughing about him, the new guy from the wrong side of town who thought he had a shot with the hottest woman there?

"Fuck this," Robbie muttered after a few more minutes passed, making up his mind to leave. He'd started to pull off when a hard tap on his passenger window stopped him.

It was Daisy, looking pissed.

“What the hell?" Daisy’s mouth was agape as he rolled down the window. "You were leaving me?”

“I didn't think you'd show,” Robbie winced.

“Don’t let me keep you back then,” Daisy bit out, as pain flashed over her face. She slung her crossbody bag across her shoulders and quickly walked off.

Robbie felt like shit, she looked genuinely hurt. He put the car back in park, and slammed out the car, taking long strides till he caught up to her.

“I'm sorry,” he said, holding her hand so she would halt. He dropped it when she scowled. “I'm an ass.”

“No big deal,” Daisy tossed her hair. “Let’s just forget it. See you around.”

Robbie took in her appearance and his stomach sank. Her hair looked smooth and long, different from the ponytail she normally sported, and shit, she wore a pretty dress that reminded him of the sunrise.

The desire that’d been simmering changed to a quiet yearning. “You look beautiful.” He glanced down at his street clothes, faded jeans and an old t-shirt. “Sorry I didn’t dress up.”

“I only took a shower,” Daisy scoffed, “And I didn’t do anything for you. I wear dresses all the time when I leave.”

“Liar,” Robbie teased, noticing her subtle makeup. He grew serious. "You don't just look beautiful. You _are_ beautiful."  

Daisy glared. "No need for bullshit lines."

Robbie held her gaze and stepped closer. “I've been hard all day thinking about you," he whispered. "You been thinking about me?"

Daisy’s breath caught, as a pulsing started between her thighs.

“Your place or mine?" Robbie inhaled as Daisy's eyes darkened and her nipples hardened. "I need you."

“Your car.” Daisy bit her lip. Her clit pulsed at the possessive tone.

Robbie nodded, and holding her hand, he walked her to the passenger side. He was about to open the door when she stopped him.

“This isn't a date.” She grabbed the handle herself. “No handholding or car door opening.”

“In that case,” Robbie smirked and rested his hand on her hip. “Take off your panties when you get in.”

“Who says I’m wearing any?” And she slid into the car, leaving him with just the scent of her shampoo and dark thoughts.

* * *

 

Robbie regrouped when he started driving.  “Want to take a pic of my license for your friends?”

“Already sent them your car tags and address, home and work,” Daisy said, cheerfully. She turned her head to look at the scenery. It was autumn, and the sky was getting darker earlier.

Robbie grew silent, and so did she, as the rhythm of the car lulled them both. The building and traffic of the city soon gave way to trees turning into the warm colors of the changing season.

“Blue Ridge National Park?” Daisy tried to keep the excitement out her voice when she saw a familiar sign.   “I've been meaning to come since I moved.”

Robbie didn't answer but paid the toll to enter.

“Bring girls here all the time, huh?” Daisy needed to cover for the surge of emotion. If anyone would've asked her the perfect date, it would be coming here to watch the stars. She grew up in a part of New York that was full of pollution which made stargazing was impossible.

“No conversation, remember?” Robbie parked the car near a copse of trees and his hands crept on Daisy's thighs, stroking her smooth skin. His eyes drifted to her mouth. “Out the car.”

Daisy exited, happy to stretch her legs and bask in the twilight air in the forest. She ignored Robbie as his car door slammed, and he approached her.

“Here,” he murmured, draping his leather jacket over her shoulders. He didn't know where the impulse came to give it to her, his jacket was old, and probably smelled like old leather and his musk, but she seemed to appreciate it as she pulled it tighter around her. 

“This is beautiful,” she admitted, looking up at the night sky. “It's so peaceful out here. And quiet.” She laughed softly. “My thoughts feel too loud. And fast. Like I'm gonna disturb the trees.”

Robbie threaded his hand through hers, and his chest tightened at how wistful she sounded.

“It's not gonna be quiet for long,” he brushed his lips gently against hers, pulling her close. “I've had this fantasy of you.”

“That I'm loud?” Daisy arched her neck as Robbie nibbled her ear.

“That I bring you here at night and make you mine.” He bit her earlobe and held her as her knees buckled.

“Maybe _I'll_ make you mine.” Daisy pulled his belt and brought his hips closer. “I want you naked.”

“Let me make you feel good first.” Robbie’s hands trailed up her thighs and when he touched her bare ass, he groaned. “No panties?” he gasped, pushing her against the car.

Daisy’s eye drifted to half mast, as his knee nudged her legs apart and he leaned in to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and the moonlight blessed their first kiss, as they tasted and explored each other. He was rough, but so was she, and soon they found a rhythm kissing each other, giving and taking, pulling and pushing.

Robbie kissed like he was making love, moaning into her mouth and grinding his cock on her clit.

She was drowning in sweetness, Daisy realized as his hands roamed under her dress like she belonged to him and the fluttering of an orgasm began. She frantically pulled her dress down needing him to touch more of her skin. Robbie helped her and soon she was exposed, tits out and her nipples puckered and begging for attention.

“ _Belleza_ ,” Robbie crooned. "So beautiful." He massaged her breasts, entranced by the dark tips of her nipples, and soon he was licking and sucking, feasting on her nipples till they were hard points.

“I’m close,” she moaned. Her clit pulsed, and her blood heated, as she rubbed herself, needing to cum. And when Robbie lightly bit her nipple, pulling and stretching it, she let herself go, crying out into the night, letting the sensations overtake her. Robbie held her gently, nuzzling her as she bucked her hips and floated on the high.

He kissed her gently, their breaths mingling and Daisy could feel her heart melting. 

“More,” Daisy pulled away. She needed sharpness and pain, not this languorous need and soft feelings. "Now."

Robbie lifted her so she could wrap her legs around his waist and picking her up, he laid her on the hood of his car.

“What are you-?” Daisy started to rise, but he pushed her down, so she was flat on her back.

"I got you," Robbie parted her legs. "I promise." He kissed her inner thigh, and when she gasped, he lightly bit her skin, then sucked it.

"Please," Daisy breathed. This was heaven, and this was hell. She didn't want to close her eyes, so she looked up at the full moon and the twinkling stars were strewn across the velvet night sky. It was always hard for her to orgasm twice, and she spitefully wanted Robbie to try and fail, after she came so easily.

His beard scratched her and she opened her legs more, knowing she wouldn't cum again.

“That's it,” Robbie praised, his mouth searching higher. “Show me my pussy.”

“Yours?” Daisy tried and failed to sound stern.

Robbie answered her by licking her slit gently. He moaned and gripping her ass, he began sucking on pussy as a man starved.

Daisy bit her lip, but then cried out, the sound echoing when his tongue found her core, but she needed more. She reached her fingers down to her clit, greedy for another orgasm.

Robbie decided to help her and opening his mouth, he gently circled her clit and blew on it, teasing her.

“Suck it,” Daisy begged. But Robbie wanted to drive her insane. He kissed her clit, nuzzling his face on her mound.

Daisy could feel her second orgasm in the distance and she shamelessly thrust on Robbie's face while she weaved her fingers in his hair.

“Harder,” she breathed. “Make me cum again.”

Robbie raised his head,  his mouth wet with her desire, and his eyes flashing fire.

“You were gonna let another man get this?” And he extended his tongue licking her while holding her gaze.

“I'm sorry,” Daisy thrust on his tongue needing the pressure. “It was a mistake.”

Robbie’s cock was hard and aching and he needed to fuck.

He moved from between Daisy's legs, and he couldn't help the surge of pride when she tried to push him back down.

"Trust me,” he said, and picking her up, he flipped her over so she was bent over the hood of his car, her ass in the air. He pushed her dress up and pinned her arms behind her back and he wished he could take a picture of her like this, ass out, exposed just for him. He pulled off his belt so he could tie her hands, his dick leaking precum at the sight.

“Suppose someone comes,” Robbie whispered, moving her hair so he could kiss her neck. “They'll see a slut who fucks strangers.”

“Fuck you,” Daisy moaned. But her thighs were wet with her cream.

“I'll let them fuck you, too," Robbie continued, groping her ass. He slapped it hard,  watching the flesh bounce. “That’s why you didn't wear any panties, right?’

Daisy whimpered.

“You were gonna let that doctor taste my pussy?”

Another slap and Daisy welcomed the sting. How did he know what she needed?

“You're taking your sweet time," Daisy taunted, wanting Robbie to snap. "Just like him."

And she wasn't disappointed, Robbie grabbed her hips and entered her in one savage movement. The burn and feeling of fullness was delicious and Daisy choked out a sob.

“Robbie,” she cried. “I can feel you. You're here.”

“Yes,  _belleza_  ,” Robbie crooned. “I'm always here.” And he began to move, with punishing thrusts.

She arched her back and matched his movements, not stopping until she raced towards an earth-shattering orgasm. It was the eye of the storm,  she was peaceful as every nerve ending lit up and shuddering waves wracked her body. It was too much and not enough and when Robbie orgasmed moments later, his guttural cries matching hers, she panicked.

“Get off me.” She tried to move but couldn't, her hands were still tied and Robbie in her.  “Get off me,” she repeated louder.

Robbie panted as he eased out then untied the belt on her hands. She smacked his hand away when he tried to help her fix her dress.

“Are you okay?” Robbie asked, stupidly.

She glared.  “Why didn't you use a condom?”

The look of horror on Robbie’s face made it clear he was as caught up as she was and didn't think about it. He pulled her in for a hug, guiding her head to his chest, and stroking her back.

“It'll be okay,” he whispered, kissing her cheek.

Daisy broke down crying at the gentleness in his voice. He sounded like she actually deserved some comfort after making the decision to use a stranger for sex.

They didn't speak after that, and Robbie silently got her address from her driver's license so they could get going. The ride home was long but blessedly quiet and Daisy who’d begun ruminating about her outburst was embarrassed.

“Thanks,” she murmured when they got to her apartment. “And sorry about-"

“Let me stay the night.” Robbie blurted. “No sex. Just let me hold you.”

Daisy closed her eyes as more tears threatened and when she opened them, he was still there waiting.

“I'm not trying to date you or anything,” she said awkwardly. “But yeah." She smiled softly. "You can stay.”


	3. Chapter 3

Robbie nodded and remained silent as he got out and opened the door for her. She seemed unbearably sad, and something twisted in his chest. Twining his hand in hers, he led them to her apartment and unlocked the door. Her place was small but quirky, with mismatched thrift store furniture and colorful throw rugs with generic beige walls.

"Gotta go," she muttered, leaving him in the tiny foyer.

He figured she needed to wash away the stickiness between her thighs and the dried tears on her face and he felt helpless and unwanted. But then he spied the tiny kitchen in the distance and while he didn't know where they stood with each other, he wanted to make her something to eat.

* * *

 

A cloud had descended on Daisy because she'd exposed too much to Robbie but her mood lifted after her steaming shower.

And was that food she smelled?

She hastily dressed, throwing on old shorts and a worn band t-shirt and when she opened her door, she smiled at the sight that greeted her in the kitchen. Somehow out of her barebones food cupboard and barren fridge, he’d whipped up a mountain of fluffy pancakes. Her stomach growled as she remembered she hadn’t eaten since lunch.

“You didn’t have to do this,” she said, wincing at how ungrateful she sounded.

“I wanted to,” Robbie replied, somberly. His brow was creased as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

“I’m on the pill,” Daisy began conversationally, as she pulled out the maple syrup, and silverware. “And I’m clean.”

“Me too,” Robbie said, his voice barely above a whisper.

“You’re on birth control too?” Daisy teased. “Look at you. Smashing the patriarchy.” He’d found her plates on a shelf next to the stove. They were various sizes, shapes, and colors from sets broken, and pieces lost over the years.  It wasn’t lost on her that he’d given her the one plate that didn’t have any chips.

"Sorry I roughed you up.” Robbie didn’t meet her eyes. “I just- I let myself go. It’s no excuse."

Maybe it was the hunger making her delirious, but Daisy swore to herself that as long as Robbie was with her, he’d always be comfortable enough to show his true self.

“Hopefully you can cook more than breakfast.” She poured a healthy amount of syrup on her pancakes. “I remember you spanking me like I owed you money.”

“I’m sorry,” Robbie flushed. “I should’ve talked to you first. See what you liked.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Daisy put a forkful of food in her mouth, her eyes closing in delight at the taste. “I don't do anything I don't want to.”

"Just tell me no, and I promise I'll stop anything," Robbie said, as he poured her a glass of milk before sitting down. “Come here?” He made room so she could sit on his lap.

She pushed her plate to him, and then hopped on his lap and began eating again.

“Thanks for letting me cook for you,” he said, his eyes warm at how much she enjoyed eating his food, despite how simple it was. He wasn’t hungry, and instead watched her demolish her stack of pancakes, and then attack the pile on his plate. Daisy offered him a forkful and he accepted it, chewing thoughtfully. How would they move forward?

“I have a deal for you,” Daisy said when she ate the last bite. “Sex in exchange for your cooking. Talking still optional.”

Robbie grinned, as he stood up to rinse the dishes. “Sounds like you’re getting more out the deal than me, chica.”

“Which sounds fair.”

“I thought we weren't supposed to be talking.” A smile played on Robbie’s lips.

It was Daisy's turn to grin, as she scraped her chair back.  She advanced on Robbie, pushing him against the counter while he laughed.

“The first time I saw you," Daisy murmured, undoing his pants. "I wanted to do this.”

And just like that, when her hand brushed his cock, the mood changed.

Robbie widened his stance so she could unzip him and shove his pants and boxers down his hips. Her movements were rough and decisive, and he loved it.

“You gonna take the lead?” he asked, his voice raspy as Daisy palmed his half erect cock. “Think you can make me cum again?”

Daisy licked her lips. “I can certainly try.”

She sank to her knees on the kitchen mat and brought her face to Robbie’s cock. She loved that he was fully dressed, with his dick out, just for her. She held onto his thighs and gently licked the tip, then swirled her tongue around it, getting used to his taste. He'd fucked her with this dick, and the thought made her pulse flutter.

“You like being on your knees?” Robbie carded his hands in her hair.

Daisy came off Robbie’s dick. “You like to talk dirty.”

“I like to say what's on my mind,” Robbie closed his eyes when she sucked his meaty crown in her mouth again. “I love you on your knees, sucking on me.”  He moaned when she drew more of him in her wet mouth. “Fuck, yeah. Like that.”

Daisy closed her eyes as she began sucking Robbie in earnest. She couldn't fit all of him so she wrapped her hands on the base of his cock.

Suddenly, he moved his hips and thrust into her mouth and she gagged.

“Take it,” he commanded, holding her head in place. “Be a good girl. Take all of it.”

Daisy coughed, and he slipped more inside her mouth.

“Fuck, that's it,” he crooned. “Your mouth is made for fucking.”

Daisy’s pussy grew wet at the dark tone, and she relaxed her mouth and throat so he could set the rhythm.

“That's my good girl,” he praised, his voice rough. “Taking all of this cock.” He couldn't thrust as he wanted and it was making the burn even hotter. “Can you drink all of my cum?”

Daisy hummed on his dick, and her fingers trailed to his balls, massaging them while he fucked her mouth, then when he groaned she hollowed her cheeks and began sucking him in earnest in tandem with him moving.

"You're milking all my cum," he whimpered. "Here it comes." The first jet sprayed in her mouth and she sucked it eagerly,  but she wasn't able to take all of it. She popped off him and allowed him to cum on her face, ropes of semen covering her nose and cheek and lips while Robbie panted. He was getting off on painting her with his cum which in turn was making her wet.

Robbie dropped to his knees, still breathing heavily. "That was amazing." He leaned his forehead on hers. "You are amazing."

Daisy chuckled. "I need to clean up." She was rising to get up when Robbie stopped her.

"Let me take care of you." He pulled off his t-shirt.

"I kinda have something private to do," Daisy hedged. She didn't want to come out and say she was going to masturbate but Robbie caught her flushed cheeks.

"I can help if you want?" he offered. "You feeling shy?"

Daisy bit her lip as she made a decision.

"Let me wash my face," she said. "And you go in my top dresser drawer and pick out what you like." And with that enigmatic instruction, she turned away.

She'd never had a lover in her toy drawer, there were things in there that not even her closest friends knew she was into. But with Robbie, maybe she could stand to be a little more exposed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I love interacting, feedback is welcome :)


End file.
